Bra's Advantage
by Anime Bishounen Lover
Summary: Vegeta begins to get annoyed by how well Goten and Bra play together as children. To avoid the possibility of love once they get older he decides to blast Goten and be done with it. This is how 6 yr old Bra manages to change his mind. Please review.


Bra's Advantage  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue. Please, I own nothing... Not even the computer I type this on.  
  
Author's Note- Kate e-mailed me with a request for a story. She was highly stressed over the fact that the first chapter of her in-the-works DBZ story (an A/U mind you) had been deleted by a roommate. (20 pages long, geesh!) It didn't help matters that the same roommate had deleted things before. So her sister Kacie attempted to make her feel better by suggesting she write a story about Vegeta and his 'little princess'. She tried, honestly, but she was mourning the loss of her first chapter. So instead she asked if I'd write it for her. She didn't really have a plotline but she knew she wanted it to involve Goten and gave me the ages. (She likes Goten/Bra fanfics, just not the 14yr age difference) I'm sorry that I didn't involve Trunks in the story, I actually forgot about him. I pray no one kills me for that... Hope this makes you feel better Kate! From now on though, I'll let better writers do it. Also I apologize for any out of character-ness, they haven't yet aired anything past the Buu saga in the U.S.  
  
Ages- Bra- 6, Goten- 8, Trunks- 9  
  
Definitions- Kakarot- The saiyan name for Goku, one that Vegeta stubbornly uses. HFIL- The Dragon ball Z's version of the afterlife for bad guys. Onna- Japanese term for I believe women or wife. Baka- Japanese term for idiot/baka.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chirping birds and gentle breezes grace another beautiful day, oozing the promise of sunshine. The peaceful tranquility is ruined however as Goten dashes around the corner of Capsule Corp. Simultaneously with his action, Bra's cry rings out "No daddy! You can't hurt him!"  
  
An aimed ki blast narrowly misses Goten, marking the ground with a small singed crater as Vegeta strides into view and takes aim once more. His blast's course is ruined yet again as Bra frantically pulls back on his other arm, futilely trying to slow his purposeful hunt. "Daddy! Stop! Please!"  
  
This last plea causes the enraged saiyan to pause and lower his arm. Turning he glances down into his daughter's confused tearful blue eyes. "Daddy, what did Goten do to make you so mad?"  
  
Any calming effect her heart-filled gaze may have had on Vegeta is nearly wiped away. How could he explain his consuming hatred for Kakarot without losing pride in her eyes? The fact that Goten looks like him would be enough reason to blast him to HFIL, but it didn't help matters when Bulma commented earlier on how they would "make a cute couple when older".  
  
After his initial shock and anger, only then did Vegeta actually begin to think of the possibility in his mind. Eventually he had shrugged it off, pegging it as paranoia and the onna's feminine wistfulness. But then he watched them play after Trunks left to help that baka grandmother of his. They did seem to get along, too well for his tastes. Thus leading to his vow to wipe Kakarot's spawn off the face of the universe. Realizing his worried daughter is still awaiting an answer; he replies semi-honestly "I will not tolerate you or Trunks playing with Kakarot's spawned clone!"  
  
"Daddy, when are you going to explain what a Kakarot is?" Her young tongue stumbles over the unaccustomed name "Spawn would mean Goten's daddy is Kakarot but he isn't. His name is Goku."  
  
Vegeta inwardly groans at her innocent statement. 'Apparently the child yet hasn't inherited my intelligence. Asking me, the prince of all saiyans, why I call Kakarot so.' Inaudibly sighing he decides to explain the saiyan history later. His daughter's words interrupt his thoughts and he concentrates on them, obviously being repeated, "Daddy, who are we supposed to play with if not Goten?"  
  
"I'll buy you some fuzzy creature." Apparently believing this will pacify the 6-year-old demi-saiyan he senses for Goten's ki, and walks off in that direction. Powering up to release a Final Flash he stops as the sound of soft sobs register. Shocked he whirls around, black eyes narrowing on Bra who is currently trying to hold back tears. Intending to say that no child of his cries, he opens his mouth "He'll live... for now." Clearly amazed and stupefied by his words he storms into the house, silently admitting to defeat by his little girl's wishes. 


End file.
